


dead drop

by charleybradburies



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Haiku, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more blindspot poetry for october bingo, written before yesterday but posted late because family obligations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead drop

  
[every morning]  
the same old same old  
grind, same old ticking time bomb,  
same old constant change.

[cupcake]  
same old spider webs,  
same creaky stairs, the same sweet  
welcoming party.

[dancing under the stars]  
an all-new haunted  
twinkle in her eyes that he  
wants to wish away.

[into the blue]  
he can't rebuild a  
home that's long been washed away.  
she can start again.

[revolution]  
the voices in their  
heads might save the world, but who's  
going to save them?


End file.
